Movie night
by im-on-fire-bitch
Summary: Denmark wants to find out if he can make the Swede melt in his arms: aaannnd thats pretty much it. rated M for a reason - Still don't know why i wrote that, lol, Gahh also this is the first time i have writen a fanfic of Hetalia, so if the characters are madly out of character, let me know in a gentle way.


Denmark leaned closer still keeping his eyes at the TV. He felt the Swede sift besides him, but it was a good sign, the way he sat only a tiny bit closer too. They were quiet, but the sounds from the movie they were watching covered the silence.

Quickly glancing over to Sweden he could see the blonde had a slight blush on his cheeks, it was making his own cheeks warm up and he looked over to the TV again. He stretched out his arms in the air and then dropped them again, leaning one of them around Sweden and the other one on the edge of the sofa.

*uhm? Wh't are you doing? * Sweden paused before a very visible blush crept it's way on his cheeks when he looked Denmark in the eyes and they just stared at each other for a few seconds.

*Ahh..sorry it was n'thing* Sweden said and looked back to the TV again. Denmark had felt his hart bump like crazy when Sweden looked at him and it was not getting better, he could feel his cheeks burn with heat and he was arguing with himself if he should lean in, or not.

_Fuck, fuck, fuuuck…Denmark don't lose it. Keep cool; don't mess up like you always do._

He leaned slightly closer and he could feel Sweden's warm skin touch his own. If he could die out of being nervous, now would have been a perfect time to plan a funeral.

Sweden shifted in the sofa feeling Denmark's body heat, leaning a bit closer too. Feeling the Dane's gaze burning he turned to look Denmark in the eyes.

Their eyes meet and it was silent, the noises from the movie were fading. Denmark blushed and looked down slowly moving his hand to meet Sweden's before he touched it lightly, stroking the soft skin, he could feel Sweden twitch slightly and then looked up to Sweden meeting his eyes again. Sweden's blush was showing and he was sure he could feel the Swede's heartbeat. Luckily he wasn't the only one having a crazy heartbeat right now.

Denmark leaned closer feeling more of Sweden's warm skin against his body, he was holding Sweden's hand lightly and he had his eyes fixed on Sweden's. Denmark didn't do anything else than to look from Sweden's eyes to his lips for a while wile constantly making sure he wasn't scaring the Swede.

*Can,… can I kiss you?*

Denmark's eyes never left Sweden's when he asked and he held Sweden's hand closer to himself now, leaning closer and feeling Sweden's breath at his lips.

*S, sure* Sweden stuttered, feeling Denmark's hand holding his and feeling the Dane's other hand tangling slightly in his hair, slowly stroking it and then holding slightly to his neck leaning closer.

Closing his eyes Denmark leaned in, feeling Sweden's warm and soft lips lightly touch his. It sent waves of electricity through his body when he felt Sweden return the kiss, then replying with another one, and then another one, followed by another one. Denmark wrapped his arm around Sweden's neck to move him closer, suddenly feeling Sweden lick his bottom lip, asking for entry, something he happily allowed: opening his mouth slightly he felt Sweden's tongue press slowly against his own. Now his heartbeat was defiantly going crazy.

He let go of Sweden's hand and deepened the kiss and placed his hand on Sweden's thigh stroking slowly up and down in the inside.

*Mhh…*

Sweden leaned forward kissing Denmark harder on the mouth trying to hide the moan but only gained a touch at his crotch as a response something that made him moan into the kiss again.

_Yes, yes, yes, he likes it. That's the right reaction, hell yeah! _

He cupped the Swede's erection a bit harder and started rubbing it in a slow speed, drawing several moans from the Swede.

Denmark parted the kiss to take a quick look at Sweden and saw the Swede's half lidded eyes and the big blush he had, quickly getting harder by the second himself. Smiling he tugged slightly at Sweden's pants feeling Sweden's hot breath against his neck.

Quickly he took away the Swede's glasses.

*Do you want me to continue?* Denmark asked with a smirk on his lips, rubbing Sweden's erection harder.

* Nhh… Y, yes *

* Beg for it *

* Wha- nhh. *

Sweden sometimes hated the Dane for making him beg for such things but right now he didn't care if he had to swallow his pride.

*P, please,*

*Please what?* Denmark asked with a smirk,stopping the rubbing.

Sweden blushed harder and let out a small whimper at the loss of friction.

*please c… continue, 't feels good* Sweden said and blushed harder and buried his head in Denmark's neck.

*That's a good boy* Denmark purred, starting to unzip Sweden's pants.

* Mhh! *

Sweden let out a small grunt as he felt Denmark's hand stroke his erected member and bitt lightly at his neck, trying to muffle his moans.

*Th…Thank you, nhh *

*Your welcome* Denmark purred, before he blew hot air at Sweden's ear, sending shivers down the Swede's spine.

*D'nmark*

Sweden closed his eyes as Denmark began working up a rhythm, taking a little twist at the tip every now and then, making the pleasure even better.

The Dane's hand movement's felt good, he was touching all the right places and had just the right pressure, making the Swede moan.

*P please, d… don't st'p* Sweden panted.

Denmark gripped the member more firmly, using more pressure.

Sweden gripped Denmark's shirt at the sudden amount of pleasure and tried not to stutter too much when he talked, already being embarrassed enough as it was.

* Den, t't feels good*

*Hmm, what if I do this?* Denmark said.

*Mhh, D, do wh't?..AH!*

Sweden Shut his eyes closed as Denmark rubbed the tip of his cock with his thumb, smearing away some of the pre-cum, making his body tremble with the feeling.

Denmark enjoyed the moans Sweden were making and smirked again: going a bit faster and rubbing the tip of Sweden's cock harder.

*Ahh…nh..D'nmark* Sweden panted.

The Swede felt the pressure in his lower regions build up and held his breath, feeling the Dane's hand drag up and down, faster and faster, he wasn't going to hold much loonger.

*Ah, D, D'nmark! I'm… C, Cumming *

*AH!*

Sweden closed his eyes hard as he came and shot his essence all over their shirts, panting heavily when Denmark started to nuzzle his neck.

*hmmm, did I do well?* Denmark asked, licking Sweden's neck and pulling up his pants.

*Mhhm, v…very * Sweden stuttered.

The Dane smirked at the comment and was silent for a while before he asked if they should continue watching the movie.

Sweden only grunted in response, finding the Dane's arms very comfortable to rest in, starting to feel tired.

Wiping away cum from his shirt Denmark puled Sweden more onto his lap. He nuzzled Sweden's neck again and laughed when he found out Sweden had fallen asleep in his arms.

*Hehe, you big child, how do you think I'm going to get out of the sofa now, hu?* Denmark whispered, smiling.

_Ahhh, operation :make Sweden melt in your arms, succeed._


End file.
